


Hurts like Hell

by Rays



Series: Destiny Verse [8]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays/pseuds/Rays
Summary: After talking to his father, Quentin needs a drink. After losing his place as High King, Eliot needs a drink. Post 312, because they needed to talk.





	Hurts like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to get this out after that episode! Just a short little thing because I think Eliot and Quentin needed a chance to talk. Title from the song "Hurts like Hell" by Fleurie Enjoy!

Quentin stared down at the drink in his hand. He hoped a third might start to numb the pain from having to condemn his father to death. His father had taken it well, which only made Quentin feel worse. Quentin took a drink and was glad for the burn as it made it’s way down his throat. The others had thankfully left him alone so he could wallow in the dimly lit room without their eyes watching his every move.

He pulled his knees to his chest and threw the rest of his drink in his mouth. He couldn't get Rupert’s face out of his head. Rupert smiling, laughing, crying, hurt, scared, dancing at his wedding. Everything they’d been through as father and son played in his mind on repeat. He thought about what would've happened had they ever been in this situation. Quentin knew, without hesitation or doubt, if he was in his father’s place he would understand and that the last thing he would ever want Rupert to feel was any guilt for this. He tried to let that comfort him. Maybe someday it would but tonight, it only felt hollow.

The familiar opening creak of the grandfather clock's door grabbed Quentin’s attention and he looked to see Eliot walking through. Quentin sat up, his legs dropping to the floor and his empty glass slipping from his hand to the couch.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, his momentary panic was quickly settled by a wave of Eliot’s hand.

“It’s fine,” He said. He looked tired and sad but not like something too bad had happened so Quentin relaxed. “Long story, and one I’m not telling tonight so don’t ask, but Margo is High King now.” Quentin raised his eyebrows, Eliot’s hand came up again. “Please, it’s fine. I’m still a King but now she’s the new me and I’m fine with it, really, I just need a drink.” He crossed the room quickly and started pouring the first thing he could get his hands onto.

“Ok,” Quentin said. “I guess I can wait until tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Eliot said sitting down on the other end of the couch. “On the upside, I think this means I can travel between here and Fillory freely now. I guess we’ll see when Magic gets back.”

“That’d be great.” Quentin said grabbing for his glass again as he considered a fourth drink. Eliot looked over at him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Quentin sighed.

“Long story that I’m not telling tonight.” Eliot smirked and Quentin smiled. “But, uh, when magic gets back then my dad is going to probably die.” Quentin looked right into Eliot’s eyes and saw him realize it.

“Oh shit Q.” He said.”Well, Julia, maybe she could-”

“She can’t,” Quentin said quickly. “We don’t really know what’s going to happen. It’s a wait and see type of thing.” Quentin looked away from Eliot.

“I’m really sorry.” Eliot said. Quentin nodded and decided that a fourth drink was in order.

“So Margo won?” Quentin asked quickly as he poured his drink. “How did that even happen?” Eliot groaned and finished his drink.

“That is part of what I said I wouldn't talk about tonight.” Eliot reminded him. “But if you must know it was the talking animals who voted for her. Apparently they outrank the humans by like a lot. I missed a whole demographic who just wanted to be seen. How did I turn into such a cliche politician?”

“What demographic exactly?” Quentin asked, more and more confused by the second.

“Bestiality.” Eliot said pouring himself another drink. Quentin blinked and then decided that this was a conversation he might need to be sober to follow.

“So you’re still a King.” He said changing the subject.

“Yeah, we’ll keep it pretty much the same but Margo will be calling the shots now.” Eliot explained. “That's why I’m hoping I can travel out of Fillory now.” Quentin frowned.

“You’re not thinking about leaving Fillory are you?” He asked.

“No, god no!” Eliot said quickly. “I love Fillory, I need it. I see now though, that just because I need Fillory, that doesn't mean I’m what it needs.”

“Fillory needs you.” Quentin said moving closer.

“Of course, their crops are better because of me and I did bring them champagne.” Eliot smiled but then his look grew more serious. “Fillory needs Margo. She’s amazing Q.” Quentin smiled.

“She is.” he agreed. Eliot smiled wistfully for a moment before snapping back.

“So, if I’m not High King anymore, I need to find something that gives me the same feeling of purpose as that title did.” He said. “Maybe I can go with you when you go on your little Earth adventures. Maybe there’s something more for me.”

Quentin knew what Eliot was trying to say. They could be together more often. This could be the path to getting back that small bit of normal they had been hoping for this whole time. Quentin wanted to believe it was that simple. That after all this, the scarifies they made, the people who died, the pain he felt from this whole quest that seemed to be knotting itself to his soul, it would all be worth it in the end. He and Eliot could live happily ever after. Quentin might have been able to hold onto that small hope if he hadn't had that third drink.

“So if you’re a King again.” Quentin said swishing the liquid in his glass around. “Does that mean you and King Idri are back on?” Eliot didn't say anything, but Quentin could see the hurt on his face. Eliot knew exactly what he doing. Remind him of something complicated to burst his happy little bubble because Quentin was hurting in that way that made him want to spread it around. Normally Eliot would have called him out on it, but Quentin could tell that he was too tired and emotionally drained at losing his position as High King to play the adult. Quentin felt like an asshole.

”Sorry,” He said quickly. “We don’t have to talk about that, or any of it really. I think my daddy issues outweighs your just got demoted issues anyway.” Quentin hoped turning to humor would be an acceptable apology. Eliot smiled slowly, and then he laughed.

“Competitive bastard.” He said with a small nod. Apology accepted. He opened his arms and Quentin fell into them. “You win.”

Quentin closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling of being in Eliot’s arms again. He and Eliot had both been so busy with the quest and Fillory that they had had barely any time to be alone. They had the keys now, it was almost over.

“This quest keeps taking away the people I love.” Quentin said softly. “My dad, Arielle, Rupert, even you.” Eliot’s arms tightened around him.

“And it gave me back.” Eliot reminded him. Quentin nodded.

“I just wonder, what the hell is next?” Eliot didn't say anything for a while, but then he cupped Quentin’s cheek and made him look up.

“How about, just for tonight, we believe everything will be ok.” Eliot suggested. “Every good thing we have ever thought would happen when magic would get brought back, tonight they all are coming true. Tomorrow, we’ll go back to reality.” Quentin smiled then leaned up and kissed Eliot softly.

“I like that.” He said and settled into Eliot’s arms with a smile on his face. And for one night only, it would be a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
